


Random Excess Memories

by Selwyn111



Series: Not our new overwatch [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: Life is something to be valued and viewed. Through memories, life and death. There is time to dismantle all thoughts, regrets, and what could have been. There is time to look back and reflect.





	Random Excess Memories

"You were saved." 

Genji didn't know if that statement was true, he was going to survive that was for sure but at the cost of living. He felt betrayed by his brother. Hurt beyond what siblings should, groomed from birth. What was supposed to be siblings practicing, Hanzo and him had been sparing with real weapons for years already. On that day something else guided Hanzo's blade that day. 

Genji saw a sorrow and determination were in his brothers eyes. Training started like always and then when his brothers swings left his arms trembling they continue to spar and both realized that this fight was so much more. Both were landing small cuts, Genji taunted when he landed the first strike, "I have gotten the first blood." 

"It's last blood that counts for more." 

They were almost matched in skill and where one lacked the other had known the counter their own weakness. The family could hear the blades ringing out in the courtyard but also knew that they would do nothing, "Hanzo what is your goal here?" 

Hanzo was forcing Genji to be on the defensive, "I am doing the right thing." 

Genji had been wanting to show a new move, Genji had been leaving himself open to attacks. It paid off when Hanzo forced him to use a double parry crossdown, "And now brother time to teach you the right parry!" 

Hanzo realizes that he had been led into a trap when the cartilage of his nose is crushed under Genji's boot. Stumbling back bringing up his hand in a vain attempts to staunch the blood flow from his nose, "I am trying-"

Genji interrupts Hanzo moving closer slapping the weapon out of his other hand, "Trying what Hanzo! Are you trying to lose. We are equal and you know this, lets get you to the healers. Before this ends up as something we regret." 

"Genji you can win every battle but to lose one is to die." Hanzo had pulled out a stun grenade when he made it look like he was going to pick up his sword. Throwing the stun grenade, hitting Genji square in the chest, "And today you lose." 

Genji stumbles back falling flat on his tailbone, trying to see out of blinded eyes he shouts out, "Your weird fucking metaphors! Do you so hate to lose? That you would be a cheater! You fight with nothing but a goal!"

Genji had another hundred things he wanted to say to Hanzo but never got the chance, a pommel connected to his head and he was out like a light. Overwatch had found him, had been keeping tabs when they knew of the plot to kill me but were slow on the draw to save him. To save Genji Shimada. 

Angela was droning on about the differences and strengths to what she had done this time. They had wanted him to be stronger than a man, to be more than the yakuza he was before, every deal has a price and for keeping him like this it was to dismantle the Shimada clan. He had been close to many inside Overwatch but there was something missing in the friendships. 

He was still weak on his own, with the machines he could walk and talk but no one knew his face. He was tempted to show pictures but most of them would not be accurate to how he made himself be perceived here, most with drinks and bodyguards. Sightings that would make the elders disappointed more so than usual. Most people assumed that Genji didn't want to show pictures of himself because it was hard to look at, they were right to a degree. 

\-------------------------------------

"You have to fight." 

Genji sighs his hand still connects with the face plate forcefully, the appendages still feel weird, "I don't think a sword will be much use in a gun battle, Angela." 

Angela smiles uneasily, "We had though of that, you still have the sheath for your sword when desperate times arise but, we enhanced your arms. Your dominant throwing hand now is equipped to provide you with a supply of throwing stars. I knew that you had studied with them and I thought you would enjoy the color palette chosen for them. Although Commander Reyes might insist on red still." 

Genji couldn't breathe, the machines start to force air in and out of his lungs, "What? You did what?" 

"It was not my decision." Angela was quick on the defense, she had tried everything.

Genji spirals back holding onto the side of his head, Angela's words of comfort meant little to him it takes some time to regain control of his breath. Angela had gone to sit at the bottom of his bed, "How... how do they appear." 

Her hands wrap around his right arm, she clenches Genjis hand into a fist and pushes some hidden button at the top of his wrist. Genji throws his arm out expecting to be pain, where he was disappointed to not feel anything, the throwing stars fold out in a set of three and turning his arm he saw that there were eight sets of three.

"They are created with an easy replaceable fuel source and it won't affect your operation systems. They plan to also do work on your legs, it will allow you to scale walls better than before the..." 

Genji fills in when Angelas voice trails off. It was hard for him to hide his anger. A quiet rage, "You have been wanting to recruit me for a while haven't you?" 

Angela winced at Genji's tone. She knew that he was hurting and was wanting to lash out to have someone explain but it couldn't happen not yet. She bows her head taking her finger off the button the plate slides back into position, "My hands are tied with this. I only wanted to save your life, other people who have more authority wanted something else. I tried to make a compromise."

Genji knew about comprises and how they don't often work out. He hated the word comprise, muttering to himself, "Compromise, that thing doesn't exist. People only twist a situation into their own advantages." 

Angela lets Genji vent until he looks up, she couldn't read his face through the faceplate, "I tried to twist it to your advantage. If you want to look at the world like a true cynic. I know you are hurting but I will not be treated like some little servant that is going to accept everything that everyone throws at me."

Genji pauses, "I. I am sorry." Genji looks away, "When do they plan to work on the next piece?" 

Angela did not want to get into it but she seemed like he was calming down a bit, "After this mission. They are going to see how you preform and base what changes are needed on that." 

Genji's attention is back on Angela, "What mission? What is going to be happening there?" 

Angela looks back from the doorframe, "They want your help dismantling the clan." 

\-------------------------------------

Genji couldn't help but look around when walking through the hallways, he put on clothing to cover up most of the cybernetics. He saw the small glances then people focusing back on their tracks, Genji tried to focus on what was happening, he focuses on putting on one foot in front of the other. He looks down, he could feel feet but simulated nerve endings had a different feel. 

The cowboy Jesse from Blackwatch places his hand on his shoulder, "It will be alright. They are a bunch of nerds, say a few facts answer a few questions and it will all be over in a few hours." 

Genji pauses before answering, "It's going to last for hours?" 

Jesse sees the bit of distress. He holds up his hands and points to the ceiling, "I will be in the vents if you need any help. Kick the table three times and I'll fall through causing a distraction." 

Genji enjoys the brief moment of levity, "I don't think it will come to that." 

Jesse nods and starts to look to the janitor closet, "Give me three minutes to get in place." 

The doors open, both commanders nod to Genji and invite him into the conference room. Genji sticks to Jesse's plan, going through all facts and added details that he forgot when he sees the holographic map. The programmers add to the map in real time in a few minutes the changes appear. Names, safe houses, supplier, Genji was telling everything. He stops when he hears spurs scratching in the vents above, Reyes gives a half second glance to the vent system. The rest of the meeting goes without a hitch. 

"When will this mission take place?" Genji asks while Commander Reyes starts closing the table to have it sent to his team. 

Commander Morrison answers while shuffling through his papers organizing his notes into the information that had previously, "It will be in one week. As soon as we pass out the correct information to our agents and for a real plan of attack. Thank you for the notes." 

"You are keeping me alive so I have to fulfill my side of the bargain." Genji winces at what he just said, "I'm -" 

Jesse saw the cue and goes through the vent, "Oh! Hi commander, have you seen Fareeha?" 

Genji bows and excuses himself when both Reyes and Morrison start yelling at Jesse for that stunt. He closes the doors behind him and starts to make his way back to his room, and starts to realize how he betrayed his family. Rationalizing it but the fact that they had betrayed him first, rationalizing it by the fact that it wasn't his home or his family anymore. He was trying to find a way to rationalize regret. Genji finds himself in his own quarters closing the door he whispers his reassurances, "shame is a tool to tell you when something is wrong. This is the right thing for so many. For so many." 

The deploy was a week later just as they said, everyone was informed and waiting in the carrier as they made the journey to his home. Arriving at the outskirts of the city wearing civilian garb to blend in, a supply drop was placed a few days before avoiding any contact it was set near the ocean hiding in some drainage dock. Genji hid in the center of the group walking around silently pointing out places he knew like he was leading a tour not a mission. 

The group being led by Genji get to the docks just fine and switch to mission gear, Genji stands guard looking at the unassuming building. The people inside vigilant but hopefully having no idea what was coming, it would makes things go smoothly. The group readies and starts to go into position, the attack on the building would commence ten minutes after the guard change. Genji was leading Jesse McCree and Angela was on standby. A few other Blackwatch agents signaled that they were ready, Reyes holds the attack seeing a few cars starting to lace the complex. 

Genji ignores the command and starts to move off, Jesse tailing him he knew it was important that they make it to their position first but going against Reyes commands was different, "Genji what the hell do you think your doing?" 

Before Jesse could protest Genji shuts him up with an upraised finger, he points Dow to the guards a story below. It was all of Jesse's willpower not to let out a whistle. His Deadlock days looked like kids play to the operation the Shimada family had, there was more in this outpost than there was in the main hub of Deadlock. This kid was heir to an empire and was unimpressed by what was here, he could only imagine what was at their base of operation.

Reyes whispers into the coms, "Alright, go go go." 

Genji presses the button before falling four people were hit by the throwing stars. Jesse is quick to try and follow, but he couldn't just jump down the thirty feet unloading a clip then jumping down beam to beam making his way. He didn't hold back the whistle neither did Reyes when they stormed in and saw Genji dealing with one of the last men efficiently. Jesse jumps down, "He is good boss a bit stubborn but good." 

"We were supposed to go through this room together, you two get the back drop to pick anyone off that was going to get a flank on us." Reyes looks up to see Genji looking around flipping over a guard then moves off, "Genji. Genji get back here." 

Genji makes it to a door on the far side then turns and shouts a warning, "Get down!" Genji pushed off the door and rolled just as a rigged explosion goes off. People shield their eyes and then Angela's voice blares on the coms. 

"Is everyone alright? Does anyone need immediate medical attention?" 

Reyes answers, "No I think we're all fine." 

\-------------------------------------

"Hanzo was in one of those cars that left before you made the call. If we went when we were supposed to then you could have had a leverage point for the rest of the clan. They would want him back." 

Jack and Gabriel both rub their temples this was the third time that he complained about it, "Look Genji what you did there was enough to have you sent off the team. We are letting you stay on because your knowledge and skill is almost invaluable, but we are doing the best we can with the least amount of bloodshed." 

"And the people from the clan mean nothing to you? If you do not do something about Hanzo backing him into a corner will only make him more dangerous." 

Jack places his hand on Genji's shoulder, "It is okay to admit that you are afraid of him. He nearly killed you. But he is one person and we have more on our side with just as much experience." 

Genji shrugs off Jacks hand, "Only now do I think that I am equal in terms of fighting to Hanzo. Look at the reports, and my statistics then figures out what you need." Genji leaves before the backlash and storms off to his room his hand running up and down his faceplate. 

He makes it back to his room stomping past everyone and they avoid him in his dour mood. Genji knew it was childish to want someone to follow him and talk to him but he knew he wouldn't be the best for conversations at this moment. After closing the door behind him he sees a contract laying on his desk. It stuck out in his barren room, normal Overwatch navy colors and a few monuments to his achievements. 

He sits down on his bed with the contract in hand looking it over, he regrets being so sharp with Angela earlier. The contract entailed all the new enhancements that would be taking place after each mission to enhance him and this would not happen if he would not sign. He also read that it would be up to his superiors that if he left the payment would be left to them. He knows that the clan would be a much larger problem if he left, he knew he was acting like a spoiled brat which had gotten him in this trouble before. 

He had to change, whether it be adjusting to his new body, or just his outlook on others. He had to change. He reads over the contract twice more, looking for any damning details that could have been put in. Only the guilt factor was put in to try and keep him, he looks around in drawers to find a pen. Putting the pen nib to his face plate, then turning around to make sure no dot was on the plate he then signs the contract. Some habits don't change apparently. 

Genji walks through the base appearing to have calmed down. Going to the medical bay to see if Angela was there. He raised his hand he was about to knock on the door but heard the conservation inside, and stopped. 

"I know you want to help him but remember that there are sometimes things we can't help." 

"Captain Amari, Genji is not a thing he is a person that is alive by our choices." 

"Angela. Remember that if you have someone who disagrees with you. Let it go, you can't please the whole world. And if you can someone will see how fake your sincerity is and it will be worse." 

"I don't care if I am happy, I want him to be okay." 

Genji still frozen hears Captain Ana Amari sigh, "You have done so much for him. He is alive, he is stronger than ever, and you are putting your future here at risk for someone who is not a team player. I heard the stunt he pulled with Reyes." 

"He is used to operating on his own terms." 

"Angela Ziegler. You listen to me. If he wants help he will ask for it. You have done everything you can for him. Let it be." 

"Yes captain." 

Genji hears footsteps and quickly makes it look like he was just making it down the hallway when the door opened. He gives a nod of respect to the captain and knocks on the office doors as they close, "Angela it's Genji... Thank you about the contract." 

\------------------------------------

"You have been made into a weapon. You are strong enough to face and defeat Hanzo as we have defeated the clan before." Morrisons words were not comforting if that is what he was going for. 

He feels a hand go on his shoulder, "He means good job kid." 

"Reyes. I was getting to that." 

Genji looks to see the Blackwatch commander laugh, "By the time that would have happened it would be time to retire." 

Genji has an awkward laugh at Reyes' attempt at humor, "Thank you. Morrison and Reyes for this opportunity but I promised to only help with this. There is no immediate danger across the world and I will join again if needed." 

Both commanders knew this was coming, after the leg enhancements he was more compliant but lost part of that spirit to fight. He was always working and training, but it seamed so mechanical. Morrison and Reyes smile, "Want a farewell party? It would be amazing and give a chance for everyone to say an official goodbye." 

Genji declines the offer, "It would be nice but I do not want to cause such a fuss. And the Blackwatch boys don't need an excuse to party." 

Genji sees the raised eyebrow from Morrison, "Hey! You can tell a joke." 

Genji takes his leave, the doors closing behind him. He sees Jesse sticking his head out of the vent, "So you weren't even going to say goodbye?" 

"I was going to tell you and Angela, just later today." Genji is glad that a voice inhibitor was installed masked most of his feelings. He saw the look of disbelief from Jesse. 

Jesse shrugs, "If you don't want anyone else to know it's fine just it's hurt my feeling is all. We worked together for a few years and you are just willing to cut ties like that." 

Genji wraps his arm around Jesse's chest unable to reach his shoulders, "Just last time I was saying goodbye I was almost murdered. Just didn't want that to happen again." 

"Genji we are family." 

Genji couldn't hide the flair of anger that well, "And so was Hanzo." 

"Hanzo was your brother he wasn't your chosen family. We are your family through thick and thin." 

"Thank you Jesse but I should catch the next flight out." 

Genji turns and starts off he hears Jesse call after him, "And where are you going so I where can expect the next postcard to be coming from?" 

"Somewhere on earth." 

He got Jesse to laugh at least, "Still a bit of a dickhead Shimada." 

\------------------------------------

He was strong enough to defeat Hanzo, he was strong enough to defeat most opponents he found. He still wished to help people in Overwatche's wake, he had found himself being hired for any number of tasks. He accepted his new employment and tries to do the best that he could. 

He knew he had to get past his family, he shouldn't let his past transgressions rule over his new life, but he couldn't let it go. He found it was still eating away at him, any bond that could never be more because of what family had been to him. He pushed it away, and more than once it was painful on both ends. Morrison was right he was a weapon. 

He didn't fit in with the world, not human enough to be with the general public, not robotic enough to be an omnic. He was stuck somewhere in between. He had tried to fit in, under all accords. Find somewhere that valued his spirit and looked past his shell, omnics were decent company but he lacked a spark that connected them all. 

He found himself wandering through old towns in South Asia. Maybe some people were right, he could find a way to enlightenment and understanding. Maybe. 

In Sarmi he found Bhalu Lek a mountain side town, he had only spent a few nights there but the population was a healthy mix of omnics and humans. People there were starting to understand the differences he felt and wanted him to understand it as well. Still there were always people who had trouble coming to terms with what they saw. 

Sitting on top of the mountain Genji eventually finds himself with company. The omnic was a monk the garb it wore couldn't describe it as anything else, "Greetings." 

"Hello to you too. May I ask your name?" Genji was unsure if he had crossed any boundaries but the monk seemed nice enough. 

"My name is Zenyatta. And since you asked my name, may I hear your name?" 

Genji looks over at Zenyatta, "Genji. Genji Shimada. Though I had to leave my family behind, we had differing opinions on some things." 

"Families sometimes disagree, but do you think that you should turn your back on them? They have suffered these past few years but still some-" 

"I know they have suffered." Genji realizes his tone then starts forwards, "You do not need to remind me." 

"Sorry. I did not know. Would you like somewhere to sleep tonight? You are known as a wanderer around here." 

He had almost just lost his temper at this omnic they still wanted to invite them to their home. Genji shakes his head, kicking himself mentally for being so hostile, "I- thank you. It would be nice to stay somewhere with a roof overhead." 

"I stay within the village will this be okay with you?" Zenyatta asks standing up. 

Genji stands, "I'm sure I'll be fine." 

\------------------------------------------

The meal did taste good even if it was a bit awkwardly asked about. Genji was too polite to ask to eat alone if he was feeling strange having to remove his visor to eat. Zenyatta always found an excuse for the moments that Genji took off the visor to describe part of the iris, of another part of his home. The history of the village describing everything as if it was a cinematic masterpiece. 

After Genji finished his meal he popped the question, "Are your brother and sisters not afraid of any threats from people saying that you aren't real. Or wanting to say that you will just turn rogue again?" 

Zenyatta laughs at Genji covering his face with his hands, "We are a peaceful group of beings. Words will not harm us, and if they look for a fight then... well we hope it doesn't come to that." 

Genji presses further he hadn't made his point clear, "What I meant to ask was are the omnics here without defense?" 

"Essentially yes."

Genji rubs his forearms over the paneling that would create weapons that could harm anyone, "And what is the Shamboli’s view on weapons?" 

Zenyatta handles the question comfortably, "We have no need of most conventional weapons. Any weapons we come across we change to be something new, melting them down and re-forging their purpose." 

Genji nods looking around the room not wanting to make eye contact with Zenyatta. It was surly to be an awkward stay for the night but it could be worse. When Genji wakes up he sees the first hints of dawn then sees the grouping of monks in the main courtyard of their village. Every single one was there, Genji was slightly confused and on the edge of fear that he had accidentally joined an omnic cult overnight. 

He sees a speaker stand up and address the group before them, "Brothers and sisters. We have always done our best to speak of the iris to others, but now I am unsure. Should we show the iris to all? Is it wise to show our strength in unity and susceptible to those who have a set a set vision of us." 

Genji realizes that they meant him and watches the crowd agree to let him see the iris. It would be a great show of faith and trust for his character, to both sides of himself. He realized that he was still staring at the emptying courtyard then rushes back to his mat to pretend that he was still asleep, he couldn't hear the monk re-enter the house and was left wondering when it would be a good time to officially wake up in their eyes. 

He didn't have to wait long until Zenyatta makes a human error and drops a teacup. Genji uses it as an excuse to go and see the omnic carefully picking up all the small pieces, "Sorry to startle you awake Genji. I just was a klutz. Many would think that we are perfect and don't flub but we do." Genji listens to Zenyatta who lets out a small chuckle, "Sometimes I wonder if we were programmed with the small percentages of failure to imitate the human side or if we truly are our own with our flaws and flubs." 

"Why would you have to be nervous?" 

Zenyatta watches his hands so he doesn't spill the tea as he faces Genji, "I do not want to alarm you but we might have spoke about you last night. And we thought it would be time to share the iris with someone who was not an omnic. You Genji Shimada will be the first to see the iris. 

\------------------------------------------

Genji was overwhelmed by the iris, at first he thought it was a joke when he was led into the monastery and was brought before a large edge. Seeing omnics line the edge some of the older brothers floating above the free fall. 

Genji looks around trying to see what the deal was hoping it wasn't some elaborate prank. He spots Zenyatta, "Zenyatta is this some-" Genji's question dies in his mouth when the omnic pointed up subtly. 

In the middle of the domed monastery was the iris, the worlds most powerful artificial intelligence. It was beautiful, no one could deny that. The nano technology blending with the architecture, making the dome to appear to be in constant state of change. Forming new circuitry, and encoded messages which the monks must study all day. Genji for one was caught speechless, he eventually took notice of the omnic who was speaking earlier talking to Zenyatta. 

\------------------------------------------

"So how was the iris?" Genji couldn't see a reaction on Zenyatta's face but the tone spoke volumes. 

"It was undeniably beautiful. Anyone who will see it, should say it." 

Zenyatta tentatively puts his hand on Genji's shoulder, "Well that is good to hear. I'm sure the Iris would love to hear it." 

"Does it listen to all of your voices and concerns?" Genji asks. He was still so unsure of what the Iris was, "I just want to try and understand so I don't seem stupid before everyone else here." 

"You are not stupid Genji, you are trying to find your path. As are we all here. The Iris is alive yes, it's alive in sense that we are here. We do not have heartbeats, or warm skin covering us with blood flowing beneath us. We are alive in a different sense. There is nothing to confirm that a soul is real, or that there is an afterlife, but it is good to have faith in beliefs and moral that match those closest to your own actions. The Iris feels everything we do because we chose to share it with them, and through them we have all of our collective experiences waiting. We can see how everyone around us feels but we don't, we trust each other not to though." 

Genji tries to wrap his mind around what Zenyatta had said, "So is it like a God AI as everyone says it is. It is beyond comprehension then." 

\------------------------------------------

"Two steps forwards," Genji says slowly easing Zenyatta forwards. 

Zenyatta complies, "And then I change my stance to form an L shape correct?" 

Genji nods, "It is important that you know how to defend yourselves if you want to have others meet the Iris. Not everyone will have good intentions." 

Zenyatta goes through a small sequence that they had set up, "Those who want to harm us will inevitably try to. And we have come to accept that, if we didn't then we would hide ourselves away." 

Genji mirrors the pattern slowly making Zenyatta defend, "What happens if someone comes to harm the Iris? Or takes a captive and will harm them." 

"Then I would do this." Zenyatta jumps up into the air kicking at Genji's head, clapping his hands together orbs come from all around circling before Zenyatta had landed Genji saw that there were five shots lines up with his body. 

Zenyatta holds his position glancing at the shrikes that appeared in Genji's hand, "I am sorry if I scared you." 

Genji drops the shrikes and storms off. Not now, no he had been working on control and still all he was a weapon, all he was was a machine to kill. There was nothing he could do with hoping he had to take action. Going to where he and Zenyatta shared quarters he goes into his supplies and pulls out duct tape. 

He would make sure that he wouldn't hurt anyone here, he was trying to make sure they would be safe from threats like himself. He doesn't hear the footsteps but can feel a presence behind him. It won't deter him from his task but he does acknowledge them, "I have to do this." 

Zenyatta watches Genji tape his arms making sure that they wouldn't open, the fabric of the tape stressing under the pressure but ultimately staying, "I don't think that you would have anything intention to hurt anybody here." 

Genji remains still looking at the other arm he had to wrap, "It wouldn't matter if it was my intention or not, it was made clear to me so many times that I am just a weapon." 

"There is more to you than your weapon finesse Genji. Even now you have changed from when we first met, you are a weapon but every sword is a curse. They don’t give lives but only a weirder can steady their hand. You are so much more you just need to learn to see it." 

\------------------------------------------

“It is time to choose brother.”

Genji had left Hanamura again, both can see the change and one half has accepted it so far. A sparrow feather and a lot of questions. Genji knew that they would meet again, the world was changing. It was in the news and what he was, was okay now. Relief sweeps through him, Zenyatta was right. 

There was peace within him, now as Zenyatta had done with him it was time to help his brother find peace. They met sparingly over the next few months, Genji showing up to meet Hanzo who was expecting him. Their encounters becoming less hostile and Genji was glad to see a change coming over Hanzo. 

Years that they were under their families influence would never leave, but could be shaped into something that was not defining them but part of them. Genji had been under the tutelage of the clan less because Hanzo was the one to inherit it all but he knew that he was killed for it. Genji arrives at their meeting spot and sees that Hanzo has retreated into a hoodie, a new hoodie but still hiding.

“Is everything okay?”

Hanzo looks down at his drink, “I made a mistake.” 

Genji sits across from him and asks in a joking manner, “Who died.”

“Sixty thousand.”Genji was taken back trying to quickly process the information, “Sixty thousand follicles.”

Genji at that moment would have killed Hanzo if he could, “First you scared me. And second what do you…-”

Hanzo slowly removes his hoodie to reveal that he had shaved the sides of his hair off, “How does it look.”

“It looks like you are healing.” Genji wants to say more but is first and foremost glad that his brother has accepted him, and was working on liking himself as well. Genji shakes his head and almost springs across the table wrapping his brother in a hug, “And I am glad for you.” 

Hanzo returns the hug. It was all he wanted as well. Neither could have expected that with what they had been through for this is what they would become, and neither could wait to see how brothers were supposed to act. Genjie remembers saying something about wrestling, and being a wingman. 

\------------------------------------------

>Files located: backup restoration  
>Blackwatch Shimada01  
{}  
>>Encrypt and store  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
…………………...Files stored to database AI (01.14)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day. I am working on the main story for this as I am writing the others opening chapters as well so hopefully I will have the main story with a few chapters out one day.


End file.
